Una esposa de mentira
by yayapiu
Summary: Las situacion tiene a Kakashi hasta el cuello, estaba harto que aquellos ancianos siempre le dijeran que hacer, pero gracias a una jovencita inoncente podra librarse de lo que lo atormenta
1. Chapter 1

Hello~

Bueno chicos, estoy aqui con otra historia, sin nada que decir...aqui esta v:

-Hinata-

-Hinata-

-Hinata-

El sudor en su cara hacia que algunos cabellos se pegaran a su rostro, el dolor y el miedo en su mirada era demasiado, el mareo regreso a su ser y sintió unas enormes nauseas, corrió hacia el cuarto del baño y sabiendo lo que pasaría se acerco al inodoro, sentí que debía sacarlo todo, pero realmente no salía nada, las lagrimas regresaban y después de haber devuelto todo sintió como la conmoción regreso a ella. Lloro con mas fuerza y sintió como el mareo regreso, sin siquiera poder pararse bien sintió como callo y un dolor fuerte llego a su cabeza, la oscuridad era su amiga, su mas fiel amiga.

.

.

.

-Naruto ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes dormirte sobre esos pergaminos? - el nombrado se levantó de su lugar y miro a un peli plata que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. -Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo quiere que no me duerma si no me ha dejado en paz? -

Kakashi lo miro con aburrimiento, él tenía razón, pero el motivo por el cual se encontraban en esas condiciones era por el simple hecho de que él quería ya dejarle el cargo de Hokague a Naruto, los ancianos le habían dado una orden que según en su opinión era pura basura, algo querían y no era que el fuera feliz. -Naruto, sé que estas cansado, pero recuerda que vas a ser el futuro Hokague, debes estar preparado -. El rubio lo miro de mala manera - Pero Kakashi-sensei, usted apenas asumió el cargo -.

Kakashi lo miro con fastidio y solo movió la mano de arriba abajo - puedes irte, pero llama a Shikamaru y, por cierto, salúdame a Temari -. Naruto lo vio con confusión, pero pensó en el ramen que podía comer y salió del lugar.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro de resignación, sabía que Shikamaru pasaría por su puerta todo sonrojado, conto uno, dos, tres y ahí estaba el moreno pasando por la puerta, su cara roja le hizo sonreí, había sentido cuando Temaria había entrado a la torre y como Shikamaru se escapaba de la oficina en silencio. -Espero hayas descansado bien, tortolito -. Ver a su asistente estrella con esa mirada era oro puro.

-Muy gracioso -.

-Vamos Shikamaru, estoy encerrado aquí todo el día, necesito algo de diversión - el moreno rodo los ojos, pero se acercó al sillón que estaba en la oficina. - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Bueno veras mi joven secretario, el consejo me ha pedido cumplir una tarea un poco tonta en mi punto de vista, sin más embrollo, me han pedido casarme- el semblante de Shikamaru cambio y se tensó. -Entonces por eso quieres que Naruto tome el puesto lo antes posible -.

El silencio en la oficina fue grande, pero lo interrumpió un pequeño toque en la puerta. -Adelante- dijo Kakashi sin más. La puerta se abrió dejando ver una pequeña figura, avanzo con paso firme pero elegante, su cabello oscuro y largo se dejó ver y su piel blanca que hacía contraste daba un aire de tranquilidad.

-Hinata-san ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - La nombrada solo hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero tardo un segundo en contestar - Usted me pidió venir Hokague-sama -. Kakashi miro en sus recuerdos, y si efectivamente en la mando a llamar, pero no recordaba el por qué. -Oh es cierto, hay una misión - dijo no sonando muy seguro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hokague-sama?, si quiere puedo venir más tarde -. A Kakashi se le iluminaron los ojos, Hinata siempre era tan comprensiva. - ¿Podrías? - fue lo único que salió de la boca del Hokague. La ojiperla solo hizo otra reverencia y salió de la habitación.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero el sonido de Shikamaru parándose llamo la atención de Kakashi.

-Tengo una idea, Hokague-sama. Usted se casará-

La duda se dejaba ver en el rostro del peli plata, no sabía si había escuchado bien a su joven asistente así que por si acaso pregunta - ¿Que dijiste, Shikamaru? - el nombrado lo miro serio.

-Si el consejo pide que usted se case, entonces hagámoslo realidad, he escuchado por parte de Ino que usted es el soltero más codiciado de Konoha, entonces usted puede decidir con quien, aparte de que su nombre siempre ha tenido prestigio y más ahora que es Hokague. -

Kakashi solo proceso las palabras de el moreno, pero no supo que decir, realmente sabía que él tenía una buena reputación, aunque siempre lo habían tachado de pervertido- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, te he dicho que no quiero. La verdad nunca me he visto con una pareja o familia- dijo sin más el mayor con un simple movimiento de hombros.

Shikamaru lo miro con duda, siempre supo que ese hombre amaba mucho su soledad, pero también sabía que si eso seguía tal vez la oscuridad de la que una vez le hablo Kurenai lo consumiría, como actual asistente del Hokague no permitiría eso - Kakashi, entiendo que te guste andar por la vida con tus libertades y tu soledad, pero te propondré algo y es algo que como líder de esta aldea no podrás negarte-

La atención de Kakashi fue llamada al escuchar lo último, el tenía un deber como líder de Konoha, cumpliría lo que fuera para que esta y todos sus habitantes vivieran en paz. - Te escucho-

-Vera, me llego el rumor...

\- ¿Rumor? Nunca pensé que a ti te interesaran esas cosas- la cara de duda de Kakashi hizo que el pelinegro soltara un suspiro.

-Bueno, a Kurenai se le salió decirme que el clan Hyuga está buscando prospecto para el matrimonio de Hinata- Termino de decir Shikamaru con un poco de pereza en su voz.

El rostro de Kakashi no cambio en nada ¿Qué tenía que ver que la princesa Hyuga fuera a ser desposada? según él...nada. Solo lamentaba que su joven pupilo no se haya dado cuenta de la gran mujer que dejaba ir, si alguien así lo amara a él daba por hecho que él no la dejaría ir, pero ni ese era el caso y ni siquiera entendía que le quería decir Shikamaru. - Sigo sin entender-.

Shikamaru lo vio con pena, se supone que él era un hombre inteligente - Lo que le digo, es que el que Hinata este en espera de un posible candidato le ha caído de maravilla a su situación, si ella y usted contraen matrimonio harán feliz al consejo de la aldea como al consejo Hyuga, que según Kurenai es quien está pidiendo que Hinata se despose y antes de que diga cualquier cosa, obviamente ese matrimonio será una farsa, no dejare que te aproveches de ella -.

El peli plata lo miro apenado, realmente tenían una mala imagen de él, ¿espera que a dicho? - Entonces si todo sale bien, Hinata y yo podemos romper el compromiso y a la vez los dos nos ayudamos, no suena del todo mal...-

El moreno se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca, un bostezo salió de sus labios - el único problema aquí es... que ella acepte-. Kakashi sabia mejor que nadie que aquella joven de ojos claros estaba enamorada de su pupilo, entonces no sabría cómo tomaría esta proposición, solo esperaba que le apoyara, dado que nunca la obligaría a nada. La oficia se envolvió en un silencio mortal, los dos presentes estaban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, uno pensando en su futuro y el otro pensando en al azul de las nubes, así paso media hora hasta que un suave toque los saco de su ensoñación, era ella, no había duda.

-Adelante- la voz del Hokague se hizo presente.

La misma joven que hace tiempo atrás se había marchado ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, sin saber que era posible que su destino cambiario drásticamente. -Hokague-sama, Shikamaru - la joven hizo una reverencia mientras nombraba a cada uno.

El Hokague la miro fijamente, realmente mantener una relación falsa con aquella joven no resultaba mal, dado la naturaleza de la joven no tenía que mantener una "relación" cariñosa y no se diga de sus estatus que no le dejaba hacer esas cosas. - Hinata, que bueno que regresaste, justamente iba a mandar a llamarte-.

La nombrada asintió - para que me necesita, ¿Hokague-sama? -.

Shikamaru se adelantó -Hinata, sabemos lo de tu posible compromiso-.

Hinata solo levanto la vista hacia Shikamaru y lo miro con sorpresa - se supone que es información que solo le concierne al clan-. El moreno se rasco la cabeza mirando a otro lado - veras, a Kurenai se le salió decirme... no la culpes está preocupada por ti. - Hinata se mordió el labio, solo esperaba que eso no saliera de ahí, realmente ella no quería casarse, pero se supone que para asumir el cargo de líder había que hacerlo, ella prometió cambiar las reglas de su clan y si eso significaba sacrificio con gusto lo asumiría.

-Te propongo que te cases conmigo- La voz de Kakashi hizo eco en su cabeza y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.


	2. Capitulo 2: Petición

Hello babys, nueva actualización después de años de espera, sin nada que decir. Los amo, bye.

* * *

Los murmullos se escuchaban a lo lejos, sentía un poco de incomodidad en la parte de la cintura, trato de abrir los ojos, pero la luz la cegó al instante, trato de moverse, aunque una pequeña punzada en su cabeza se lo negó.

\- ¿¡Como se te ocurre decírselo así!?-

\- ¿¡Y yo como iba a saber que se desmayaría!?, antes le había dicho cosas más vergonzosas y solo se sonrojaba-

Las voces de Kakashi y Shikamaru cada vez se hacían más fuertes causándole un pequeño dolor en la frente a Hinata, cuando se reincorporo trato de llamar la atención de aquellos dos hombres, pero no funciono. Se levanto de su lugar y camino en dirección de ellos, pero un objeto se atravesó en su camino haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo, haciendo un estruendo en aquella oficina llamando la atención de los hombres.

\- ¡Hinata!, ¿estás bien? - el peli plateado se acercó a la joven tratando de ayudarla a pararse, ella tomo su mano y una vez en pleno equilibrio hizo una reverencia pronunciada.

-Lo siento tanto Hokague-sama, espero y disculpe mi torpeza- la cara de Hinata fue tapada por su largo cabello.

Kakashi solo la observo con pena, pero se dio cuenta del gran cambio que había tenido aquella chica, recordaba cuando aquella chica estaba en el enfrentamiento con su primo y que él tuvo que intervenir para que ella pudiera sobrevivir, también recordaba su participación en la guerra, tanto como apoyo estratégico como emotivo (cuando apoyo a Naruto), tener ese valor de decir palabras tan sabias después de presenciar la muerte de un ser querido en frente suyo. Él nunca hubiera podido hacer eso, lo reconocía. -Vamos Hinata-chan, no creo que esto sea para tanto a comparación de lo que yo te dije hace unos minutos-.

La mirada de confusión de Hinata paso a una cara de vergüenza, el rojo estaba en toda su expresión -Pero, pe-pero, Kakashi-sensei, yo-yo me halaga su oferta, pero...-

-Así que la bella y joven Hinata me rechazara enfrente de mi asistente -. Kakashi solo bajo el rostro avergonzado, después de todo al parecer sus encantos no funcionaban en la joven que estaba frente a él ¿y si se quitaba la máscara?, no eso hará que se enamore, el punto era un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Hinata volvió a hacer una reverencia mientras se disculpaba, pero la risa del Hokague la desconcertó. - ¿Kakashi-sensei? -

El moreno que solo se había quedado mirando como su líder se burlaba de la tímida chica, -cof, cof- Las dos personas lo miraron con duda. - Hinata, a lo que Kakashi se refiere es que el necesita casarse, el consejo de la aldea le ha pedido que así sea y dado a que tu también estas en la misma situación pensamos que tú eras la mejor opción si no es decir que la única

Las palabras de Shikamaru hicieron pensar a Hinata, era cierto que ella necesitaba a alguien con quien casarse, y que se casara con Kakashi no sonaba mal, pues, aunque no lo conocía del todo bien lo que si sabía es que era una buena persona y un gran hombre, no por nada Naruto siempre hablaba maravillas de su sensei. Pero había un problema - Pero mi padre es el que selecciona los posibles candidatos, yo no sé nada sobre eso, solo sé que se me darán a conocer sus nombres y posiblemente tengamos un encuentro una vez que pasen las espectati...- los dos hombres la miraron con una sonrisa y la boca de la chica había hecho una "O" - Ya entiendo, usted como Hokague es la mejor opción -.

Kakashi asintió - ¿Entonces qué te parece? sé que no es la mejor proposición que hubieras tenido y que esto solo será un acuerdo para que los dos podamos librarnos de ese peso, no quiero que te sientas presionada, pero ten la certeza de que te tratare como la dama que eres -

-No te preocupes Hinata, si Kakashi intenta algo, puedes decirme y lo castigáremos -. Decía con burla el Nara. Ella soltó una risita y el peli plata lo miro con una ceja levantada pero omitió su comentario, se nota que ahora nadie lo respetaba, el ahí diciendo cosas de caballero para que el tonto de su asistente lo haga quedar como tonto pero la voz de Hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy de acuerdo Hokague-sama, será un placer para mi ser la prometida del líder de mi aldea- la chica hacia una pequeña inclinación de cabeza para profesar su agradecimiento.

-Todavía ni te lo pido formalmente Hinata-chan...

La cara de Hinata se puso roja nuevamente y solo se tensó. La voz de Shikamaru la tranquilizo -Antes que nada, haremos una reunión con el consejo de tu clan para la petición de tu mano, pero ya que estas aquí Hinata ¿por qué no avisas que iremos mañana al medio día? - la nombrada solo asintió - Y Kakashi, por favor no llegues tarde, sabes que de esto depende tu vida...

La sonrisa nerviosa del Hokague no daba mucha seguridad

El nerviosismo en la cara de Hinata era una obra de arte, y la impaciencia que Hiashi mostraba hacia que esa situación fuera menos cómoda. El líder del clan no sabia por que el Hokague habia pedido que se hiciera una junta con todo el consejo de clan, y menos por que llegaba tarde, su hija había llegado ayer dando aviso de que al Hokague le urgía una reunión con todos los altos mandos del el clan Hyuga y ahí estaban todos, vestidos elegantemente, hasta había mandado a lavar a profundidad el piso de ese salon, todo para que el Hokague viera que su clan siempre estaba impecable por donde se viera, hasta había mandado a preparar una merienda especial, pero el Hokague ni sus luces. La puntualidad era algo que no estaba permitido en el clan Hyuga y dado que el Hokague era alguien sumamente importante el tampoco debería permitirse eso, ¿pero que mas se podía hacer? estaba hablando de Kakashi Hatake, el hombre que siempre se pierde en el sendero de la vida, pero se estaba hartando, le podia pasar quince minutos, pero llevaban ahí una hora, una maldita hora esperándolo.

-Hiashi sama

-¿Que quieres?-

El sirviente solo se tenso al escuchar la voz tan seca de su líder, tosió un poco y hablo de nuevo - Hokague-sama acaba de llegar-

La cara del líder se tenso a su máximo resplandor pero como por arte de magia se suavizo y volvió a ser sereno. -Haz lo pasar y calienten la merienda lo mas rápido que puedan-.  
La cara de duda estaba en él sirviente, se paro sin mucha seguridad y salio rápidamente del lugar.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando él hokague estaba pasando por la puerta, su vestimenta lo hacia ver importante pero su cara daba a entender otra cosa. Se sentirá a un lado de su secretario y saludo a Hiashi Hyuga con un asentimiento de cabeza que fue contestado de la misma hora.

\- Espero que encuentre de su agrado la estadía momentánea en él Clan Hyuga, Lord Hokague, si me permite me gustaría preguntar en motivo de su petición a esta reunión -. La seriedad en la cara del líder Hyuga era tanta que Shikamaru no podía creer que hace cinco minutos estaba hecho un león por la tardía de él peliplata.

Kakashi solo asintió y hablo - Hiashi-sama el motivo no es otro que el de pedir la mano de su joven hija Hinata -.

La cara de sorpresa no se dejo ver en los miembros del clan, ni siquiera el líder del clan cambio su semblante. Pero un silencio se dejo ver que fue interrumpido mientras uno de los sirvientes comenzó a servir el té ajeno al ambiente.

Kakashi miro a Hiashi tratando de descifrar algo en el rosto de este, pero su posición recta y cara no decían mucho.

Hiashi tomo el té y comenzó a hablar - ¿Por qué cree usted Hokague-sama que yo aceptaría esta proposición? -

Kakashi no supo que decir, era obvio todos privilegios que podía contar el clan si se hacia un matrimonio entre la líder y el actual Hokague. - Si me disculpa, creo que usted muy bien lo sabe Hiashi-sama -.

-Claro que lo se Kakashi-sama, pero no entiendo por que un gran personaje como tu que estuvo en dos guerras, sobrevivió sin problema y carga con un gran nombre con orgullo quiera estar con mi hija, reconozco que ella a mejorado mucho, no solo fue pilar en la guerra pasada pero no quita el hecho de que anteriormente a eso no era mas que una chiquilla sin habilidad -. la voz de Hiashi sin sentimiento hizo que el lugar se tornara mas incomodo.

Hinata al igual que su clan no hizo ningún movimiento de que lo dicho por su progenitor le haya lastimado, su cara continuo neutra. Pero para Kakashi fue otra historia, la molestia comenzó a incomodar en la garganta ¿Como era posible que el se expresara a si de su primogénita, y mas conociendo la gran mujer que es Hinata? no lo entendía, solo atino a defenderla - Lo contradigo totalmente Hiashi-sama, pero yo encuentro en Hinata una mujer fenomenal, alguien por quien sin dudar lucharía, estoy aquí para pedir formalmente la mano de su hija, por lo que estoy aquí como invitado, mas sin embargo no permito que se exprese de esa manera -.

Entonces la primera sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hiashi - Me alegra escuchar eso Hokague-sama, me es interesante ver que usted realmente viene por mi hija y no por su titulo -.

La cara de Kakashi fue de asombro, realmente no se esperaba eso, lo bueno es que su mascara cubría cualquier señal de cambio en su rostro. - Comprendo su preocupación Hiashi-sama -.

-Dudo que lo entiendas Kakashi, no hasta que tengan hijos, y con esto quiero decir que acepto su compromiso, he de aceptar que todo esto me sorprendió, pero me alegra que Hinata tenga a un gran hombre como tu a su lado, sin mas que decir, me retiro. Tengo denegar la petición de mano del Kazekague- Hiashi solo se levanto de su lugar, y antes de salir por la puerta miro a su hija - Hinata quiero que avises a todos los sirvientes que organicen la ceremonia de compromiso, sera en una semana y también quiero que tu lo hagas, sabes bien que esto es una tradición, no me decepciones -.

Hinata asintió y acompaño a los otros miembros del clan a la salida, Shikamaru desapareció en un segundo dejando a la joven Hianta y a Kakashi solos. El silencio volvo a reinar, pero la voz de Hinata saco de sus pensamientos al peliplata - Hokague-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? -.

Kakashi solo le sonrió o bueno eso dio a entender con su ojito curvado - Claro que si Hi-na-ta-chan -.

El sonrojo de Hinata fue tanto, el como pronuncio su nombre la hizo sentir extraña, el nerviosismo la atrapo - Si, si el Hokague dice que esta bien le cre-creo, si me permite... yo llamare a un sirviente para que lo acompañe a la puerta -.

Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera salir del salón Kakashi tomo su mano, ella lo miro con la cara colorada - ¿Kakashi-sensei? -.

-Oh, Mal educada Hinata-chan, le acaba de faltar el respeto al Hokague -.

-Lo siento tanto, Hokague-sama - decía la ojiperla mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia.

-Solo bromeo Hinata-cha, ahora eres mi prometida puedes llamarme como quieras - la ojiperla se sonrojo pero asintió - ¿Es cierto que te llego una petición de parte de Gaara? -.

Hinata solo asintió con pena pero sin sonrojarse.

-Oh, así que mi bella prometida tiene engatusado al Kazekague...-

\- ¿En-engatuzado?- el sonrojo volvió a la cara de Hinata, pero Kakshi siguió hablado sin tomarle importancia

-Creo que tendré que hablar con Gaara, y deberá asistir a nuestra boda- dijo el peliplata con una gran sonrisa detrás de su mascara, una sonrisa de maldad.


End file.
